


Daisy Dursley and The Strangest Summer

by MathildaThestral



Series: The Wizarding World: Next Generation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathildaThestral/pseuds/MathildaThestral
Summary: Daisy Dursley has always known she was different to the rest of her fitness fanatic family, but a strange delivery on the hottest day of the year looks set to change everything she ever thought she knew about herself.Book One in the Wizarding World: Next Generation.
Series: The Wizarding World: Next Generation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. 1

**Daisy Dursley**

**and the Strangest Summer**

**~August 2019~**

**1**

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Daffodil Place, were proud to say that they were perfectly happy, thank you very much. They were the last people you’d expect to be sat around the dining room table, on the hottest day of the year, holding their heads in their hands and grumbling at one another. 

Mr Dursley was the owner of a local boxing club called Ripper’s. He was a large, muscular man with a thick mop of blonde hair. Mrs Dursley was petite and brunette, and spent most of her spare time running yoga classes at the local community centre. The Dursley’s had two children, a son; David, a burly, brunette fifteen-year-old who had just finished his fourth year at Smelting’s Academy, and a ten-year-old daughter; Daisy, a pink, plump little girl with a head full of thick blonde curls. 

The Dursley’s had a happy and healthy life in their quiet middle class suburb, where nothing much out of the ordinary ever happened, excluding the day the Jones’ daughter from number 33 came home with a silver ring through the middle of her nose and her hair dyed a shocking shade of pink. Which was why it was particularly peculiar when they came home from a family workout at the gym on the morning of July 31st to find a large Tawny owl perched on their doorstep with a distinctive thick, cream coloured envelope clasped in his pointed beak. Mr Dursley recognised it immediately. He had seen many, many of these letters, long ago as a child. 

Mrs Dursley was somewhat used to being unexpectedly greeted by an owl clutching a letter every now and again, what with them being the preferred method of communication between her husband and his cousin, but the size of both the owl and the letter he was carrying took her by surprise. 

“That doesn’t look like the Potter owl! I wonder what Harry has sent us! It’s his birthday today, I was planning to get the children to call him later.” She accepted the letter from the owl who screeched and stretched his wings as she scratched him on the head. 

“Oh, it’s addressed to both of us.” Diane turned over the letter, inspecting the green ink and perfect penmanship as she unlocked the front door. 

“‘From Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry’ - isn’t that the school Harry and Ginny went to Dudley? I wonder what they want with us. Dudley?” She turned around to find her husband staring in horror at the tawny owl, who was still waiting patiently on the doorstep. “Do you, err.. want to come in?” She asked the owl. She never really knew how to address the post owls, but she had always had the feeling that they were a lot more intelligent than the average bird. 

She was even more convinced of this when the tawny owl screeched in response and flew in through the hallway, settled himself on the back of a dining chair in the kitchen, and began to clean the feathers under his wings. 

Dudley Dursley still hadn’t moved from the doorstep. “Dad, c’mon”, David moaned, pulling out his ear phones for the first time all morning. Sighing, he squeezed past his father and headed up to his bedroom to play his xBox whilst simultaneously texting half of his year group about this weekend’s party. 

Snapping out of his reverie, Dudley stumbled into his hallway, unsure of how he felt about this latest development. He knew what this meant, of course. He hadn’t forgotten the contents of a letter like that, received by his cousin on this day, twenty-eight years ago. This was a Hogwarts acceptance letter. 

“We can’t let her go, Diane!” He argued, gruffly, as he slammed the front door shut behind him. “She’s only ten!”

Diane fetched a bowl of water for the owl, who clicked his beak together in thanks and began to drink deeply.

“Go where, Dudley? You don’t think.. Oh my! A witch in the family! Do you really think so Dudley? Your mother will be delighted!” Diane grinned evilly to herself. Even after almost eighteen years together, Diane had never gotten over the feeling that Petunia Dursley didn’t think she was good enough for her ‘little Duddikins’. Diane ripped open the Hogwarts letter. “She must go, Dudley! David wasn’t much older when you insisted on sending him to Smelting’s.” She scanned through the letter.

“She got in! Oh Dudley, just think! A witch in the family, how wonderful!”

“My parents won’t like it” Dudley grumbled.

“Well they will just have to accept it, won’t they.” Snapped Diane. “I have already allowed your parents to insist on sending David to that snobby private school, I won’t let them tell me how to educate my daughter.”

Dudley Dursley groaned and hung his head in his hands. He was not excited about breaking the news to his parents that their beloved only granddaughter was a witch.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy receives her Hogwarts letter.

**2**

Daisy Dursley had always considered herself something of an anomaly in her fitness fanatic family. Preferring reading to running, she could more often than not be found hiding in the tree house in the back of the garden, curled up with a plate of cookies and a good book. Which was exactly where she was on the morning of July 31st 2019 when a small, grey object shot through the treehouse window like a fluffy cannonball. 

“Pig! What are you doing here!” She said, immediately recognising the fuzzball as her cousin Lily’s pet owl. Pigwidgeon screeched and started whizzing around her head with his leg held out. Giggling, she reached up and untied a tiny scroll from his leg. 

_Daisy,_

_Mum and Dad don’t know I’m writing to you but I wanted to be the first to tell you! I heard it from aunt Hermione last night,_

_YOU’VE BEEN ACCEPTED INTO HOGWARTS!_

_Can you believe it?! You, Hugo and I will all be at Hogwarts together!_

_It’s going to be amazing, you’ll see!_

_See you VERY soon,_

_Your cousin_

_Lily Potter II_

Daisy barely had time to catch her breath before another, much larger, owl flew through the window and dropped a thick, cream coloured envelope onto her lap. Daisy traced her fingers over the emerald coloured ink.

_Miss D. Dursley_

_The Old Treehouse_

_4 Daffodil Place_

_Cheerfold_

_Surrey_

Turning the envelope over in her hands, Daisy inspected the purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a badger, a snake, a lion and an eagle, surrounding a large ‘H’. She pulled out the letter and read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF**

**WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmistress:** Minerva McGonagall

(Order of Merlin, First Class. Ambassador of Magical Education, International Confed. of Witches and Wizards)

_Dear Miss Dursley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment, alongside a welcome letter for all muggle born witches and wizards from the Minister for Magic, with instructions for how to get reach Diagon Alley in London._

_Term begins on the 1 st September._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick_

Deputy Headmaster

Questions exploded inside Daisy’s head like the Whiz-bangs her cousin James had set off in the shed the Easter before last. ‘I can’t be a witch’, she thought, ‘as much as I wish I was’.

When she was six years old Daisy had read the book ‘Matilda’ by Roald Dahl and become fascinated with the idea of being a witch. She would spend hours staring at different objects around her house and trying to make them move. One Christmas, while they were visiting their cousins, she thought she moved one of the twinkling Christmas baubles. She was so excited she let out a yelp of excitement, and told her cousin Lily all about Matilda and witches.

But when Lily tried to move the bauble with her mind – something VERY different happened. Every single glittering orb that was decorating the tree flew off the branches, coating Daisy and Lily with a layer of spiky pine needles, and began to fly in circles around their heads. It was at that moment her Aunt Ginny had entered the room and shouted excitedly,

“Harry! Harry look! She’s doing it!”

Her uncle Harry had run into the room adjusting the glasses that always seemed to lie crookedly across his face. “Lily! We are so proud of you!” He beamed.

After that her dad and her uncle Harry had explained to her about the Wizarding world, and how her uncle and his family were witches and wizards.

From that moment on, every time Lily and Daisy got together for the holidays, they would sneak off to secluded areas and practice their ‘magic’, but Daisy had never moved anything with her mind ever again, no matter how hard she concentrated.

She pulled another letter out of the envelope and read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF**

**WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

_First-year students will require:_

  1. Three sets of plain work robes (Black)
  2. One plain pointed hat (black)
  3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)
  4. One winter cloak
  5. A selection of ‘muggle’ clothes for downtime
  6. A selection of undergarments



_Please ensure all garments are labelled with the pupil’s name._

**SET BOOKS**

All students should have their own copy of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1_ ) by Miranda Goshawk

_Magical History Tome_ by Cuthbert Binns

_A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration (Revised Edition)_ by Erica Switch

_One Thousand and One Magical Herbs and Funghi_ by Anthea Spore

_Terrific Tonics and other beginner potions_ by Penny Haywood

_Magical Magizoology_ by Rolf Scamander

_From Critters to Curses: The Dark Arts Guide (Volume 1)_ by William Weasley

_A Handy History of Hogwarts_ by Hermione Granger-Weasley

_Use your I-magic-nation: Finding the Magic Within_ by Mathilda Thestral

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of phials (glass or crystal)

1 telescope

1 set of weighing scales (brass)

1 pack beginner’s potions ingredients

A selection of parchment, quills and ink

_Students may also bring **ONE** of the following pets:_

Owl, cat, toad ( **or** frog), rat ( **or** other similar sized rodent), spider, crup, kneazle, puffskein, streeler **or** bat.

_Students are also permitted to bring their own broomsticks for flying lessons. Alternatively, appropriate broomsticks can be provided by the school. Please note all broomsticks must adhere to current safety regulations and any broomsticks found to contain DIY modifications will be banned._

Daisy had thought she knew a lot about the Wizarding world, but the onset of new information made her feel a tremble of fear in the pit of her belly. What on earth was a streeler? She wasn’t sure she wanted to live in a dormitory full of potentially deadly magical pets wandering around freely.

Pulling the final letter out of the envelope, Daisy noted that it looked quite different from the others.

**From The Offices of**

**Hermione Granger-Weasley**

**Leader of the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.**

**Elfish Rights Ambassador, International Confed. of Witches and Wizards.**

**Order of Merlin, First Class. Deputy Chief Warlock, Wizengamot.**

**Minister for Magic.**

_Dearest Daisy,_

_I do hope this letter finds you in good health. We were very sorry to miss you at Easter, we went to visit Charlie and Mathilda in Ireland, they have successfully reintroduced three native dragon breeds back into the area! Touch wood there has been no unfortunate muggle accidents so far. I have to admit, I was dubious when Charlie told me of his dragon conservation plans but fingers crossed everything seems to be going well for him._

_I am delighted that you will be joining Hugo and Lily at Hogwarts this year, I’m sure your parents are so proud to have a witch in the family. I have no doubt you will do wonderfully._

_I remember when I first received my letter, my poor parents were so confused about how to purchase all of the set books and equipment – we must have spent an hour walking up and down the same London alleyway before a kindly witch showed us the way into Diagon Alley!_

_So for that reason I am inviting you to join me and a group of other muggle-born first years to explore some of the Wizarding world’s finest establishments. You will also have the opportunity to be fitted for your wand and robes; and be able to purchase all of the books and equipment required for a first-year at Hogwarts._

_This year the meet up will be held on Wednesday 21 st August and we will be meeting at McDonalds, 291 Oxford Street, London, before heading to Diagon Alley together._

_I am aware this falls on your birthday Daisy, and I am sorry you will have to spend it sorting out school supplies but unfortunately it was the only day I could get free from the Ministry. I hope you understand. To make up for it I have arranged for the Potters as well as Ronald and the children to meet us afterwards at Fortescue’s Pizza Parlour for a special birthday dinner._

_I have written to your parents separately to inform them of the arrangements._

_Do take care Daisy, and we will see you in three weeks. Hugo is ever so excited to see you._

_Yours faithfully_

_Hermione Granger-Weasley_

Daisy looked out of the treehouse window towards the house. She could hear the beat of David’s music, even though he was probably listening to it through his headphones. Through the kitchen window she could see her mother sitting at the dining room table, stroking a large tawny owl, rather like the one that delivered her Hogwarts letter. And her father, pacing backwards and forwards with his head in his hands. She braced herself, and went to find out what her parents really thought about having a witch in the family.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with the Dursley's.

**3**

The morning of August 21st came round quickly. Daisy was awoken in the morning by the shrill ring of the doorbell at 8am and the sound of her Grandmother’s voice.

“Diane! Darling! How are you? And where is my granddaughter? Daisy-poo, where are you?” She called up the stairs. 

“Yeh Daisy-poo” David popped his head round her bedroom door and grinned at her. 

“Get out, DAVEY KINS!” She hissed, throwing a pillow shaped like a poop emoji at his head. 

She could hear her brother laughing as he walked down the stairs and greeted their grandparents. 

“Fine, strapping young lad you’re turning into, isn’t that right Dudley?” Boomed Vernon Dursley. 

“Just like your father at his age, aren’t you Sweetums”. Daisy didn’t need to be downstairs to know her Grandmother Petunia was pinching David’s cheeks and simpering at him proudly. 

Daisy knew for a fact her father was nothing like David at his age. She had seen the huge family photo albums, repeatedly, every time she had stayed over at her grandparents’ house, and knew her father was more fat than fit, until he had joined the Smelting’s school boxing team and showed a natural sporting ability that had been hiding under his vast weight. 

‘I’d better get up’ Daisy thought to herself, dragging herself over to her wardrobe to get dressed. She decided to wear her favourite navy tea dress with the daisy flower pattern, in honour of her birthday. Brushing her hair into two braids, Daisy went to the bathroom to brush her teeth before going downstairs to greet her grandparents. 

Everyone was sitting at the dining room table and chatting over each other when she walked in. 

“Well I just couldn’t BELIEVE it Diane, number seven across the road, mint green is the colour they chose to paint their door. And I said to Vernon, didn’t I Vernon? I said this isn’t a seaside town! What on Earth do they think they’re doing, painting their door that gaudy shade? Well I’ve complained to the Home Owner’s association, we just can’t have it. Sticks out like a sore thumb doesn’t it, Vernon? Oh there she is! My beautiful granddaughter, Daisy-poo! What does Grandma have for you!” Petunia cried, spotting Daisy hovering in the doorway and flying over to smother her into a giant hug. “Vernon, the presents, get the presents.” 

Vernon Dursley huffed as he bent down and retrieved a large bag of wrapped parcels from under the table. 

“Open them all up then Daisy-poo!” Petunia trilled. “Mummy will get breakfast started, won’t you dear?” She called to Diane, who caught her daughter’s eye and gave a slight eye roll. 

“Of course Petunia, we need to get a good breakfast into Daisy, she has a busy day ahead of her!” Diane bustled around the kitchen chopping fresh fruit and cracking eggs to make up some pancake batter.

“Oh really darling, and what do you have planned today?” Her grandmother asked her as Daisy opened a beautiful gold charm bracelet and thanked her grandparents profusely. 

“Oh err, it’s nothing much really” her father interjected. “Spot of shopping in London and then off out for pizza.” He started to turn pink. 

“Shopping for school supplies.” Her mother winked at her, laying out a large stack of pancakes in the centre of the table. 

“Ah yes. Ruddy shame Smelting’s haven’t broadened their minds enough to take girls isn’t it. Our Daisy would do well there. I don’t suppose we could have a side of bacon, eh Diane? Where are you off to again, Daisy dear?” Her grandfather asked, helping himself to a thick, fluffy pancake. 

“Hogwarts.” 

There was a clash of metal as the senior Dursley’s dropped their cutlery and gasped. Nobody at the table moved, they just stared at Daisy in silence. 

“The school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I’ll be going there with Lily. Lily Potter. My cousin”. Daisy could feel herself rambling to fill the awkward silence. Of course her grandmother knew about Lily. She was her great aunt after all and had raised Lily’s father. But there was an unspoken rule in the Dursley house about mentioning anything to do with magic in front of the grandparents. 

“Are you sure? She’s a... she’s a...” Her grandfather stuttered, staring at Daisy with his mouth agape.

Her grandmother snapped to attention. “A witch. Another witch in the family.” She looked almost shell shocked at the prospect. 

“Yes, a witch in the family.” Diane beamed at her in-laws. “We’re so proud, aren’t we Dudley?” She elbowed her husband, who was staring at his plate, looking sheepish. 

“Yes. Yes, we are very proud.” He looked up and caught Daisy’s eye. “We always knew she was special.” He smiled at his youngest child. 

“Well, it’s a lot to take in.” Her grandmother said. “Why didn’t you tell me Duddy-kins?” She admonished.

“I know how you and Dad, you know.. feel about magic..“ her father shrugged. 

“Well all of that is in the past now Dudley” She sniffed. “Times have changed, you know. A witch. My granddaughter, a witch.” Her grandmother smiled at Daisy cautiously. “Well, how wonderful! A witch in the family. We are ever so proud of you, Daisy-poo. Aren’t we Vernon?” 

“Yes. Yes yes, of course.” Her grandfather’s usual ruddy complexion was somewhat paler than usual. 

“Come along now, Daisy-poo, open the rest of these presents!” 

*

After eating a large breakfast, and opening an even larger pile of presents, the Dursley’s waved off Petunia and Vernon and readied themselves for a trip to London. 

“Now Daddy and I will leave you at McDonald’s and take David to get his school supplies. You have your mobile with you, so just text or call if anything goes wrong and we will come and find you straight away, ok? Hermione said to meet them all outside a pub called ‘The Leaky Cauldron’ at 6pm for your birthday dinner. You will be ok, won’t you Daisy dear?” Her mother asked her, concern written all over her face. 

“I’ll be fine mum. I’ll text you if I need you. Don’t worry.” She allowed herself to be enveloped into a cuddle from her mother as her father ruffled her hair. 

“Good luck little one” he said, smiling at her as she walked into the vast, crowded fast food joint by herself. She watched through the window as her family disappeared into the sea of shoppers. 

“Daisy, hey Daisy, over here!” She turned to see a large table in the middle of the crowded restaurant, occupied by four, small, scared looking students and the Minister for Magic, Hermione. 

“Daisy, it’s so good to see you again!” She cried, giving Daisy a warm handshake as she made her way over to the table. “Take a seat and we’ll start the introductions. I think we’re just waiting for one more - ah here he is! You must be Maximé!” 

Daisy turned around to see the tallest boy she had ever seen. He was easily six feet tall, taller than most of the adults swarming around the busy restaurant, with deep olive skin and eyes so dark they looked like deep puddles of hot coffee. He grinned at Daisy and took the seat next to her. 

“Great!” Hermione said, clapping her hands together. “Now that we’re all here, let’s go around in a circle and say a little bit about ourselves. I’ll go first. My name is Hermione Granger-Weasley, I am heavily involved in Elfish Welfare and currently hold the position of Minister for Magic. I attended Hogwarts from 1991 to 1997, took a brief sabbatical, and then returned in September 1998 to finish my final year of studies. My favourite subject was Arithmancy and my favourite ice cream flavour is pistachio. Who’s next?” She beamed at them all, widely. 

“I will go.” Said the tall, handsome boy with a thick French accent. “I am Maximé Argent. I live with my father in a small town in the south of France. My mother left when I was very small. I enjoy riding my horses and writing poetry.” 

There were a few beats of silence as Daisy stared into Maximé’s deep eyes before she realised it was her turn. Feeling embarrassed at being caught staring, Daisy turned pink as she turned to the other students in the group.

“Hi. I’m Daisy Dursley. I live with my parents and brother in Surrey and I like reading.” 

“What kinds of books do you like to read, Daisy Dursley from Surrey?” Maximé asked her, grinning lazily.

“Mostly, um, well, mostly books about magic.” She could feel her cheeks getting hotter and she knew she probably resembled a tomato. 

“Fantastic yes, I love to read as well Daisy, you’ll find that skill comes in particularly handy in Hogwarts” Hermione smiled. “Who’s next?” 

The other two girls at the table were twins, Natasha and Rebecca who were from a small Welsh village close to Cardiff and enjoyed cooking and crafting.

The two remaining boys were called Connor and Finn and were from Cheltenham and Manchester, respectively. Connor enjoyed movies, the more action packed the better, while Finn was a gamer that could often be found programming his own apps.

“I almost turned down a place at Hogwarts. I want to be an app developer. ‘Course that’s something I can do on the side, like. As a hobby. My mam thought this was too good an opportunity to give up, so here I am.” 

“Right well, now that we all know each other a lot better, let’s head over to Diagon Alley and start getting you acquainted with the Wizarding world.” Hermione said, excitedly.

Hermione lead the small group of first years down a street just off of Charing Cross Road until they came to a stop outside a mobile phone repair shop. “Here we are!” Said Hermione, brightly, pointing to a grotty looking pub with a worn out sign proclaiming it to be ‘The Leaky Cauldron’. Daisy wouldn’t have even noticed the pub had Hermione not stopped in front of it and directly pointed it out, and she didn’t think any of the other people passing by would, either. Their eyes seemed to dart from the mobile phone store to the artisan coffee shop protruding on the other side. “Right here is how we get into Diagon Alley” Hermione lead them through the dark, shabby pub and out into the a small, paved back garden. They were met with an old rusted dustbin in front of a large, red brick wall. 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy visits Diagon Alley

**4**

The entrance to Diagon Alley, Daisy learned, was located by finding the middle brick on the bottom row of the wall, counting up five bricks, then four to the left, up another three bricks, and then two to the right before tapping the brick with a wand, three times.

The other students gasped as the wall began to judder and distort until a small hole appeared in the middle. As the hole grew the children began to see more and more of an old cobbled street filled with bustling store fronts and eclectic people.

“Come along now, through we go” said Hermione, jostling them through the archway that had now appeared in the middle of the wall. “First stop – Gringotts! Where we will be changing our muggle money into wizarding cash. Just a note of caution, Gringotts is owned by Goblins and while it can be a bit of a shock to encounter someone so different from you for the first time, please be aware that the Wizarding world is home to all kinds of different beings and intolerance is not accepted.”

Daisy could hardly believe her eyes. There were all manner of strange stores selling an array of bizarre and unusual merchandise. Her eyes darted from ‘Boil and Toil’, the cauldron store with a wobbling ten foot display of different coloured cauldrons tottering in the window, to a narrow, unremarkable looking store with a single wand laying on a purple pillow displayed in the window.

“This is Ollivanders” Hermione told them as they strolled past the storefront. “The wand makers. We’ll be back here later, for now just try and take everything in. I remember how excited I was when I first came to Diagon Alley.” She smiled at the small group.

They arrived at a tall, imposing building. It was so vast and gleaming white that it stood out starkly next to the smaller, shabbier looking stores that lined Diagon Alley. Hermione pushed open the heavy, bronze doors and led them into a small, marble foyer. They were greeted by a cheerful looking goblin, roughly four-foot-tall, with a kind face and twinkling grey eyes.

“Welcome to Gringotts” he waved them toward another set of doors, this time silver, with a phrase engraved upon them:

_**ENTER STRANGER, BUT TAKE HEED** _

_**OF WHAT AWAITS THE SIN OF GREED,** _

_**FOR THOSE WHO TAKE, BUT DO NOT EARN,** _

_**MUST PAY MOST DEARLY IN THEIR TURN,** _

_**SO IF YOU SEEK BENEATH OUR FLOORS** _

_**A TREASURE THAT WAS NEVER YOURS,** _

_**THIEF, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, BEWARE** _

_**OF FINDING MORE THAN TREASURE THERE.** _

The doors swung open to reveal a large marble hall, filled with high counter tops, manned by more of the goblins who were counting stacks of coins, weighing gemstones and inspecting gold bullions. Hermione waved them towards a counter, marked overhead with a sign that read ‘Muggle Money Converter’. They each lined up and watched as the goblins behind the desk took their muggle money and exchanged it for a small stack of strange coins.

“The smallest coins” Hermione explained, holding up a tiny bronze coin, “are called ‘Knuts’. There are twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, that’s the silver one” she held up a slightly larger, silver coin, “and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon”. She finished, holding up a large golden coin for the group to see. “It’s easy once you get the hang of it. Are we all done here, then? Right, well first things first, we’d better get you all kitted out with a new wand. You won’t be much use without one!” She led them out of Gringotts, shook hands with the goblin guarding the doors and walked back towards Ollivanders.

A tall, kindly looking man stood in the doorway and smiled at the group. “And you must be newest Hogwarts’ students. Come in, come in. Everyone line up against the wall there, that’s it”, he said, ushering them into the narrow store. But it wasn’t so narrow inside. Daisy had no idea how it was possible, but they were now inside a large, cosy looking room, with an array of fat little pouffes surrounding small, oddly shaped wooden tables. The children all lined up against the wall, facing a long, polished wooden counter top in front of another wall that was stacked from top to bottom with boxes the size of a shoebox.

“Now, when I call your name, I want you to step forward. Concentrating really hard, I’d like you to close your eyes and will your wand into your awaiting hand. Try and relax now, it can sometimes take a while. They say it’s the wand that chooses the wizard, you know”.

“Connor O’Reilly”. Connor stepped forward, grinning. He closed his eyes, held out his hand and… nothing. They all waited with baited breath.

“Give it a minute..” Mr Ollivander started, but he was interrupted by a crash as the cardboard boxes stacked behind the counter fell to the ground. “That’s it! You’ve got it boy!” He whooped. “Just concentrate a little harder.”

Connor squeezed his eyes shut and all of a sudden a brown stick went flying through the air and landed in his outstretched hand. The group applauded while Mr Ollivander looked the wand over.

“Beautiful wand. Applewood, eleven inches, core made from a phoenix feather. Nice and swishy. Good job! Right, Finn Ridgeway!”

The next boy stepped forward, before he had even closed his eyes, a thick, dark wand came whizzing towards him from the messy pile of boxes littering the floor.

“Fantastic, fantastic!” Mr Ollivander was getting excited. “Chestnut, nine and three quarter inches, fantastically sturdy. Maximé Argent, you’re up.”

Maximé had to concentrate for a full five minutes before his wand came hurtling towards him from the bottom of the pile. “Sixteen inches, alder, supple yet strong, core made of dragon heartstring, fantastic for defensive spells. Onto the girls.”

The twins went forth, one at a time, to draw their wands. Natasha’s was nine inches, ebony, and sturdy with a core of unicorn tail hair. Rebecca’s wand also had a core of unicorn tail hair, but was ten and a quarter inches, beech, and swishy.

“Just like twins, wands can be similar, and yet completely different.” Mr Ollivander smiled at them. “That just leaves.. Ah! Daisy Dursley. Come along then, step forward.”

Hermione, who had been sat on a pouffe at one of the small coffee tables, smiled at her encouragingly. But Daisy was terrified. It felt like a swarm of butterflies were battling in her belly. As far as she knew, Daisy had never shown even an inkling of magical ability. What if this was all a huge mistake and she wasn’t a witch at all? She gulped, and nervously stepped forward. Closing her eyes, Daisy steeled herself, held her hand out, and thought – as hard as she could –

“Please. Please come to me.”

But nothing happened. The seconds passed by like hours as Daisy waited, terrified that nothing would happen.

“Not to worry Daisy, just keep trying. Concentrate really hard now.”

Daisy gritted her teeth together. Concentrate on what, exactly? She wondered. Her fear turned to frustration as her supposed wand still refused to budge from the messy pile of boxes behind the counter.

All of a sudden from deep in the back of the store there was a great bang. A pale wand flew through the air and started circling the shop before hovering just above Daisy’s outstretched hand. She jumped up and grabbed it.

The wand was followed by a small, dark haired woman, panting. “Garlan! The wand just flew out of my hand. I haven’t even finished the oiling process yet.”

Mr Ollivander chuckled. “How curious.” He remarked, holding out his hand to Daisy. “May I see, Daisy? Boys, girls, Minister, this is my wife, Rowan.” He introduced the small woman, who smiled and pushed her glasses back onto her nose. “Hmm. Seven inches, Larch, pliable, with a core of dragon heartstring. Interesting. Well, the wand chooses the witch.” He smiled at Daisy as he handed it back.

The children pulled out their money bags, paid Mr Ollivander eight galleons each for their wands, and left the store feeling excited. Now that they had collected their wands, everything seemed a lot more real. Daisy finally allowed herself to believe she was actually going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They visited the funny smelling apothecary to pick up supplies for potions classes. The boys in the group were fascinated by the barrels of frogs eyes and tubs of canary claws on display, but the girls were far more interested in the shining rows of unicorn hair, hung up and arranged by length. They shone like a silver curtain in the sliver of sunlight streaming in through a dusty window behind a cluttered looking counter. Hermione had to coerce them all out to visit the cauldron store and pick up the rest of their supplies.

Finally, they arrived outside the place that Daisy had been most looking forward to, the bookstore. Daisy had always loved bookstores. The unbeatable smell of new paper. The feel of a brand new hardcover book. The possibility of being whisked away to another magical world, even if it were just for a few hours.

The door tinkled as the group entered. Daisy gasped. She had never been inside a bookstore like this before. Stacks of books reached as high as the ceiling. Tables upon tables of peculiar looking books from ones bound in beautiful embroidered silk, to heavy leather covered tomes that span two feet wide, to small hand-sized notepads with glistening covers that looked to be made up of liquid. Daisy was in her element going from display to display and discovering all of the different titles. She was glancing through ‘Understanding Unpredictable Unicorns’ by Ulric the Unwary, when Maximé sidled up beside her.

“Bonjour, Daisy from Surrey.” Picking up a book, he flicked through the pages. “I don’t believe this one is on our reading list.”

Daisy could feel her cheeks heating up. “I was just looking for some fun books. For recreational reading.”

“And what is your most favourite fun book, for recreational reading?” He asked her, with a lazy grin.

“Matilda” She whispered, turning bright pink as Maximé let out a sharp laugh. “Well what type of books do you like then?” She demanded, defensively.

“Ones about Magic.” He replied, serious now. They stared at each other, Daisy still feeling defensive. She didn’t like it when people laughed at her.

“Come.” He said, breaking the spell. Maximé put down the book about unicorns and took her hand. They collected the books laid out on their set list before meeting up with the rest of the group at the back of the store to purchase parchment, quills and ink.

“I do think you should stick to black, green or purple” Hermione was telling Connor, who argued that because their Hogwarts’ list hadn’t specified a colour he should be allowed to purchase a deep red ink that dried onto parchment like sticky blood.

Daisy and the twins each picked up an extra, velvet coated notebook, stuffed with thick, dotted parchment paper pages and a pot of colour changing ink.

“I hope we are all in the same house!” Natasha said, as they carried their piles to the front desk. “It would be nice to already know someone. And we can teach you how to journal!”

After paying for their respective purchases, the group congregated outside.

“Only one more stop to go.” Hermione smiled around the group. “Madame Malkin’s for your robes and hats. Shouldn’t take long and then I will take you back to meet up with your parents.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy gets measured up by Madame Malkin before a Dursley/Potter/Weasley family reunion at Fortescue's.

**5**

Madame Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions was located on the North Side of Diagon Alley. As Hermione led the children inside, Daisy noticed a large sign in the window stating:

**SUMMER SALE!**

**ENDING THIS SATURDAY!**

**30% off all Summer Season Dress Robes**

Madame Malkin was a short, rotund witch dressed all in mauve from the squared toed pumps at her feet to the point of her tilted witch’s hat. She smiled at them all pleasantly as they entered.

“Welcome children! Welcome! Hogwarts, is it? We have everything you need right here. Come into the back room and myself and Mrs Malkin will size you up and have you on your way.” She adjusted her half-moon spectacles, also mauve, and led them into a large room filled with rows of long, flowing robes and capes in a multitude of colours and fabrics. “This is my wife, Miriam” she gestured toward a cheerful looking witch standing in front of two small wooden stools.

The twins went first. Madame and Mrs Malkin chatted away whilst they worked.

“How are you finding things, Daisy?” Hermione had come over to where Daisy was hovering in the front of the store.

“It’s a lot to take in” Daisy started, “but thank you so much for taking me. I can’t imagine dad being able to find his way around this place.”

Hermione smiled at her, kindly. “You’re very welcome. I try and do this every year for the newest muggle born students. You are right that it’s a lot to take in, and it’s ok if you need extra support. How are you feeling about starting Hogwarts, excited?”

Daisy paused. Something was holding her back from feeling any excitement. “It’s just.. I still don’t really believe it’s real. I have never shown any magical abilities – what if this is just all some big misunderstanding?”

“Oh Daisy. I can assure you that the Ministry have never accidentally sent a muggle to Hogwarts. Your uncle Harry thought the same thing when he got his letter, you know?”

“Did he?” Daisy asked. She had never really thought how strange it would have been for her uncle to grow up with Grandma and Grandpa Dursley and later realising he was a wizard.

“Oh yes. He told me he thought it was a dream and he would wake up any minute. Kept thinking it too, right up until he was on the Hogwarts Express. Oh – that reminds me, I need to explain to everyone how to get on to Platform 9 ¾.”

Madame and Mrs Malkin had just finished measuring up Connor and Finn.

“Yes yes, we have both those sizes in stock, here we go” Madame Malkin said, waving her wand and making a flurry of black fabric spin around the room before landing in the boys’ arms, rearranged as neat little parcels. “Who’s next?” She turned around and saw Maximé. “Oh my, aren’t you a tall one. Haven’t seen a first year of this height since I was an apprentice and had to fit up young Rubeus Hagrid. We’ll need two sets of hands for this one, Miriam.”

Hermione looked at her watch. “Ah, look at the time! We’ll have to get everyone back to The Leaky Cauldron or their parents will be worrying about where they are. Can I leave you here for a few minutes, Daisy? Madame Malkin can take your measurements while I drop the others off, then I’ll meet your parents and bring them back here before we head over to Fortescue’s, that ok?”

“Err, sure.” Daisy said. She would have much preferred to be measured in private, anyway.

Maximé grabbed his parcel of robes, much larger than the ones belonging to the other children, and waved to her as Hermione hurried the others outside onto the cobbled street.

“Just you left, is it? Madame Malkin asked. “Up onto the stool then, there you go dear.”

Just then a tinkling from the door at the front of the shop alerted them to another customer. “You make a start here, Miriam, I’ll go and see who that is.” Madame Malkin bustled away.

Daisy stepped up onto the stool as Mrs Malkin began to measure her from head to toe. A second tape measure, seemingly by its own accord, began to measure around her head.

Madame Malkin returned, followed by a tall, pale girl with waist length hair so blonde it was almost silver.

“Hello,” said Daisy, as the girl stepped up onto the stool next to her, “Hogwarts too?”

“Yes” said the girl.

“I’m muggle born. I was here with the Minister for Magic, Hermione Granger-Weasley, but we were running late so she took the others back to The Leaky Cauldron. She’s going to come back for me, in a minute.” Daisy rambled, as she always did when she was nervous. “Do you know the Minister for Magic?” she went on.

“No” said the girl.

“Are you here with your family?”

“No” the girl said quietly.

“Mine are coming soon. We’re meeting with my cousins to have a family dinner at Fortescue’s Pizza Parlour. It’s my birthday today. Have you been to Fortescue’s?”

“No” said the girl, even more quietly.

“Me neither, but then again I haven’t really been anywhere. It’s my first time in Diagon Alley. It’s amazing here, isn’t it? I think I could spend the rest of my life in Flourish and Blotts and never get bored, couldn’t you?”

“Mmm” said the girl.

“Oh look! There’s someone at the window!” Daisy could see a tall, dark haired man with glasses, smiling at her through the window. He waved.

“That’s Harry Potter” said the girl, sounding shocked “the famous auror.”

“Oh” said Daisy, feeling confused “I didn’t know he was famous. He’s my uncle.”

The girl stared at her with her mouth agape.

“All done here, dear” said Mrs Malkin as a flurry of fabric folded itself into Daisy’s arms. She thanked the two witches, waved goodbye to the girl, paid eleven galleons for her new school clothes and went outside to meet her uncle.

*

“Happy Birthday Daisy”, her uncle smiled at her, “I thought I could steal you away from the others, just for a few minutes, to get you a birthday present. I thought maybe you’d like an owl?”

Twenty minutes later they headed to Fortescue’s Pizza Parlour. Daisy was now the very proud owner of a small, brown speckled Saw Whet owl with bright yellow eyes. 

“Thank you so much, uncle Harry” she said, stroking the owl’s tiny head through the bars of her cage.

“You’re welcome. They’re really useful pets, owls. Carry your post for you and they’re great companions. I got my first owl on my eleventh birthday too.” He smiled, sadly.

They walked into the pizza parlour to see it decorated with large yellow banners proclaiming ‘Happy Birthday Daisy’ and two, large wooden tables pushed together draped with red and white chequered tablecloths. A gaggle of red headed people seated at the table seemed to be mid-way through a heated debate.

“I’m telling you, the Chudley Cannons are definitely in with a shot this year, I can feel it!”

“Oh please Ron, the Cannons haven’t won the league since 1892!”

“We’ve got a new seeker this year, Eddie Rougeman, he’s deadly, caught the snitch after only forty minutes in our last match against Puddlemere United!”

“And you still managed to lose by ten points.”

“He was going for the draw, how was he supposed to know Philomena Phlembert would score just as he grabbed the snitch. Anyway, you can bet old Dorkins is having them train all night and day. We’ve definitely got it in the bag this year.”

“Well you would say that wouldn’t you, what’s the Cannons’ motto again? Cross our fingers and hope for the best?” Her aunt Ginny noticed them standing in the doorway. “Daisy! It’s great to see you! Happy Birthday, come and sit down.”

“Happy Birthday Daisy” said Ron, “here Daisy, I don’t suppose you have a quidditch team yet do you?”

Daisy sat down next to her cousin, Lily, who rolled her eyes and smiled at her.

“My dad is convinced his quidditch team won’t come bottom of the league this year” said Hugo, sat opposite them looking glum.

“Harry would you listen to this” said Ron, animatedly as Harry took a seat next to Ginny “Hugo doesn’t want his own broom this year. Can you believe it? Old McGonagall has finally allowed first years to bring their own broom and my son doesn’t even want one, do you Hugo? Beggars belief.” Ron shook his head. “Suppose you’re worried you’ve got a lot to live up to, eh Hugo? I was the same my first year, what with Bill being Head Boy, Charlie being a quidditch legend and Percy being a prefect, but look at me! Outshone them all in the end, didn’t I.”

“And what were Fred and I, eh Ron? The family disappointments. Don’t even merit a mention. Families, huh.” Grinned another red headed man that Daisy had never met before, taking a seat next to Ron.

“Daisy, this is my uncle, George.” Lily told her.

“Hope you don’t mind me gate crashing your birthday like this, Daisy. Ron and I were just closing up the shop and I wanted to say hello to your father, I wonder if he remembers me.”

Just then the door to the restaurant opened and her parents walked in, followed by Hermione and David. Her father saw George and stopped short, looking shocked.

“Ah, speak of the devil, here he is! Dudley Dursley, look at you! How long has it been, twenty years?” said George, jumping up and greeting Dudley with his hand outstretched.

“Twenty-five” said Dudley, shaking his hand, “remember it like it was yesterday.”

“That was the last time you ate a toffee, wasn’t it Dudley?” asked her uncle Harry, laughing.

Her father laughed as they took their seats at the table. “Suppose I owe you a thank you really” he told George. “I really ramped up my clean eating habits after you tricked me with that toffee. If it weren’t for you I probably wouldn’t own the gym, now.”

They gave their orders to a portly, dark haired man named Felix, wearing chef whites and black and white chequered trousers.

“So, what house are you hoping to be in then Daisy?” asked Ron with a mouthful of pepperoni pizza. “Bet you’ll be in Gryffindor. That’s the one you want. All of the Weasley’s have been in Gryffindor.”

“What about Albus! He’s a Slytherin!” yelled her eldest cousin, James, from the head of the table, where he was sat with David, heads together huddled over a game on David’s iPhone.

“Albus is a Potter!” yelled Ron, back. “That doesn’t count. Although you could be in Slytherin, Daisy. Nothing wrong with that.” He added, hurriedly.

“Where is Albus, anyway?” Asked Diane, digging into a Caesar salad.

“He’s off somewhere with Scorpius, some problem with his sister I think, I didn’t want to pry” said Ginny.

“Heard she’s a Squib, didn’t we Ron?” George wiggled his eyebrows as he elbowed Ron.

“George! Honestly, I don’t know where you hear these things.” Hermione admonished.

“Oh yeh? Know something about her, do you Minister?” George asked her.

“I didn’t even know Malfoy had a daughter, until I saw her at Astoria’s funeral.” Ginny chimed in. Hermione and Harry glanced at each other from across the table.

“So tell us Daisy, what are you most looking forward to at Hogwarts?” Harry asked loudly.

*

“This has been the best birthday ever”, thought Daisy later that night, as she lay in bed listening to the wind blowing softly through the window that she had left open for her owl, Princess Ozma. She couldn’t wait to get to Hogwarts. Only eleven more sleeps to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you made it this far. This fan fiction started out as a story I developed for my Potter-mad son and at his insistence I have decided to publish it online in the hopes others may enjoy it too. Please note this is my first draft so any feedback is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> There will be more upcoming stories in this saga, including:  
> Lily Potter II and The Sorrowful Spectre  
> Hugo Granger-Weasley and The Unusual Unicorn  
> Cassiopeia Malfoy and The Cursed Chamber  
> Daisy Dursley and The Earnest Elves


End file.
